1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic clip, for example, a clip used on clothes such as a suspender clipper or a clip attached to the leading end of a waistcloth for closing a Kimono, or a clothespin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical examples of existent plastic clips described above are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Sho 56-37801 and Sho 56-29525 invented by the inventor of the present application.
In the plastic clip disclosed in the former publication, without using a conventional metal pin for rotatably supporting a pair of clipping members, a plastic shaft is integrally formed with a clipping member, and the shaft is rotatably fit into a shaft hole formed in another clipping member by utilizing the property of the plastic material, so that the leading ends of the clipping members are opened by the rotational operation of an actuation member put between both of the clipping members at the rear portion of a pin. The plastic clip has a feature capable of eliminating the metal pin.
Further, in the plastic clip disclosed in the latter publication, the above-mentioned shaft is saved, a pair of clipping members are combined by crossing rear portions of the clipping members in a hinged connection structure, and the leading ends of the clipping members are opened by the rotation of an actuation member positioned between the rear portions of the combined clipping members.
However, in any kind of the clips described above, a metal scissor-like spring is disposed to open the leading ends of a pair of clipping members, and the leading ends of the clipping members are always biased resiliently to open under the effect of the scissor-like spring.
Presence of the metal spring gives various undesirable effects as described below.
(1) The spring may possibly be detached from the clip. PA1 (2) Even a stainless steel spring may possibly rust. PA1 (3) The spring requires a structure and a space for mounting and fixing the spring in the clip. PA1 (4) The number of parts is increased and the number of assembling steps is increased as well. PA1 (5) Since the spring responds to a needle inspector for checking whether a needle remains or not in clothes, a clip including the spring can not be subjected, together with clothes, to the needle inspector.